


[podfic] a faint trembling

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: #ITPE 2019, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Podfic, post s1e3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “I can’t watch you,” he told it, perhaps meaning right now or perhaps offering a general assessment of his skill at caregiving. “I have to sleep.”The Mandalorian is not equipped to care for a child, much less an alien one.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] a faint trembling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a faint trembling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561724) by [Thalius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalius/pseuds/Thalius). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** One Shot, Fluff, Parenthood, Parent-Child Relationship, post s1e3

**Length:** 00:11:59  
  
 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(SW\)%20_a%20faint%20trembling_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0471.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**

**Author's Note:**

> There is a version of this podfic recorded by blackglass, gifted to keeperofseeds for #ITPE 2019, right over here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367032


End file.
